


Loose ends [art]

by KD-art (KDHeart)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Spider Webs, falling, heights, spoilers for episode 198
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD-art
Summary: A view of the fear domain they crossed in 198.
Kudos: 14





	Loose ends [art]

**Author's Note:**

> The visuals from this episode felt oddly inspiring.


End file.
